The low hum of the lightning
by EmmaMaeFlash56
Summary: A huge storm is taking place, the closer the lightning, the more Barry Allens lightning hums. What will happen when lightning strikes right in his lab?


**Hey! So I know I've posted a story about Singh finding out Barry was the flash, this one was unintentional though. I was writing and Singh just happened to be there when everything went down! The point of the story is not how Captain finds out, but rather Barry's connection/chemistry with the storm! Anyways, enjoy!**

It was a normal day in the precinct, the occasional crime or two. The only thing about today was there was a huge storm happening outside. The storm consisted of a lot of lightning. While Barry was at his desk, he started to feel a low hum. He could feel the lightning under his skin begin to dance, in a way. Barry was so at peace with the storm that he didn't even realize Captain Singh walk into his lab.

"Allen, do you have the Meline case done?"

"Yes sir, here you go," Barry said handing the older man the case file. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside, everything had gone dark. The thud was a big roar of thunder and lightning at the same time, knocking the power out.

The huge thing of lightning caused Barry's lighting to dance more than ever, you could see the lightning buzzing on his arm. Barry quickly realized that his lightning was visible and covered up his arm with his sleeve.

"Damn power, we need new generators in this place. The ones we have now are like 20 years old," Captain Singh obviously said in distress and annoyance. Just then Barry went and sat at his desk, he attempted to turn on his lamp, not expecting it to come on. As soon as he place a finger on the lamp it immediately turned on, he didn't even press the power button.

"What the hell Allen, how did you do that?" Captain was looking at Barry with immense curiosity. _This kid just turned on a lamp in the middle of a power outage._ Suddenly another lightning bolt stuck, closer to the precinct than the last one. Suddenly Barry's lightning was dancing all over his body, like a shock. He felt _amazing._

Captain had ran to the window to see off there was any damage done, not even noticing the illuminating Barry. Suddenly Captain turned on his heel to say something to Barry.

"Hopefully the storm dies dow-" Singh stopped as he looked up to reveal a very pale Barry Allen.

"Sir, look I don't know what's happening to me. It must have been from when I was struck by lightning a few years ago. I really don-" Barry noticed he was rambling and stopped. All Captain could do is stare at the young man in front of him, he's never seen anything like this. Without warning a lightning bolt came through the same ceiling window that Barry had been struck in just 2 years ago, but only this time, it was headed for Captain Singh. Without second thought Barry ran to the man and pushed him out of the way, leaving him as a direct target for the lightning.

Barry, expecting to be dead in seconds, was shocked when all he felt was energy in his body.

"Allen! Not again!" Captain was yelling above the sound of the electricity humming in the room.

Barry looked up to see the lightning, still over him, putting weight on his shoulders. The lightning started out white-blue and now it was becoming yellow-red. Barry's lightning was fighting back.

The sight was horrific. Barry was on his knees, looking up at the lightning. The weird thing was that the lightning didn't seem to affect him much, rather than the fact that it was pushing him down. The sight went on for a good twenty seconds, the lightning bolt completely orange before it disappeared. Barry collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. He laid there for a split second before the lightning started to dance more than ever on his skin.

"Allen, what's happening? How are you not dead?" Singh grabbed the young man and brought him back up into a sitting position.

Barry let out a slight chuckle, "I guess my lightning saved me," he said while sweat rolled down his face, he looked worn out. "You're lightning?" Captain said as he cocked his head to the side, in confusion of course.

"Yeah my lightning."

"I don't understand what you mean by your lightning!"

"I forgot to mention, I'm the flash"

The captain looked stunned by the answer given to him. All this time, the flash worked in a lab above the captains office, that's new.

Suddenly the lights came on and Joe came running into the lab. He immediately realized the lightning dancing on Barry's skin. Without asking questions he ran and layed the boy down on the floor. He noticed a rag nearby and placed it on his forehead. He didn't even realize that Singh was there until after he was finished with Barry.

" _Barry's the flash"_ this caught joes attention and he whirled around, to see an awe struck captain.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, opening his mouth, ready to explain, but all that came put was "yeah."

Suddenly Barry stood up, and captain Singh ran over and gave him a hug. _Captain_ giving _him_ a _hug_ , this was unheard of.

"Thank you, for saving so many lives"

"My pleasure"

 **Ok so this one was all over the place, I didn't really have a planned plot. It was a "go with the flow" kind of story. So don't judge if it's all over the place. I honestly should be doing homework right now but I really wanted to right a story. This is either a hit or miss story. So just tell me what you think. I personally don't think it's my best work.**


End file.
